Through Closed Doors
by Angst Faerie
Summary: Writters Challenge Oneshoot: Kitty learns her lesson about phasing into Kurt's bedroom without knocking and learns that Kurt and Toad have a secret. She unknowingly becomes involved and learns a lot about the Brotherhood boy. Warnings: Slash KurtxTodd, mild sex scene, language, written in Kitty's POV


Title: Through Closed Doors

Rating: M slash, mild sex scene, language

Notes: This was part of a writers challenge to help break my writers block. I was to take a character I do not really care for and write in their point of view. So I picked Kitty Pryde because back in the day she drove me nuts. This is my first X-Men Evolution fic and I have not seen an episode for a decade or so, let's just hope I hit close. Also this was intended to be a one shot but I got a little carried away and left it open for a sequel in Toad's point of view if I ever want to write it.

I apologize too I feel the ending seems rushed but I was struggling to finish for my deadline.

…

Kitty Pryde learned soon after she developed her mutant ability that there were some places she couldn't just phase into. Bathrooms were a given, privacy was vital there. Bedrooms were another, especially those that belonged to a teenage boy. Sounds of pain were not always what it seemed she unfortunately learned; Bobby still wouldn't look her in the eyes.

One would wonder why Kitty's past experience did not stop her that fateful day she phased into Kurt's bedroom unannounced. The past occurrence of catching Bobby having some private time violating himself was the last thing on her mind. If Kitty had to blame someone it would Lance Alvers, she was really upset with him that day. They just had a pretty nasty argument, looking back Kitty felt silly, it wasn't any different from any other argument she had with Lance. Still she was upset as she threw the phone to the bed after having hung up on the rebel boy, no longer willing to listen to the crap he was spewing.

Kitty could even recall how the tears of frustration stung her eyes after she hung up on Lance, her throat sore from arguing. She was overwhelmed with the urge to talk to someone who would understand. Kitty wanted to talk to Kurt, she and him had sort of developed a brother-sister kind of relationship since coming to live together in Xavier's school. She needed to see Kurt in that instant while the rage and hurt still ran raw in her veins. She pretty much ran the short distance to her blue furred friend's room, the whole while seething about her now 'ex' boyfriend. Privacy was one thing that was not on Kitty's mind at that moment, or knocking for that matter, as she phased right through Kurt's bedroom door.

It was late afternoon that Saturday, overall a nice August day if Kitty recalled. It wasn't that late so the bedroom was still flooded with natural light. The site she walked in on didn't quite register at first. The only sound filtering in the room were soft gasps and the slight creak of the bed. Kurt was atop the bed on his knees as his body arched atop of another's back his tail was thrashing around behind him. The other body was on their hands and knees, moving along with the slight rocking of Kurt's own body.

Kitty could easily make out that the other body belonged to Todd 'Toad' Tolansky of the Brotherhood. Toad was naked from his waist down; his shirt was still on but bunched forward as Kurt's hand slide up his chest. Kurt wasn't wearing his shirt but his pants were still on, well slightly. They were undone and sliding down his thighs and it allowed Kitty to see that a part of Kurt's anatomy was currently inside of Toad. It clicked then; it finally occurred to Kitty what it was she just walked in on. Kurt was having sex with the Toad.

Even today Kitty wasn't entirely sure if she made some sort of noise but Kurt suddenly looked over and saw her standing there. He immediately pulled away from Toad attempting to cover a certain part of himself up.

"Shit! Kitty!" he stuttered out in the process. Then it seemed like he forgot how to speak anymore English as he stuttered some gibberish in German.

Toad covered his face with his hands and quickly buried his head under Kurt's pillow. It was too late though, Kitty knew it was him. It was Toad and he was just being intimate with Kurt.

Kitty mumbled out some quick apology before she phased back out of the room and booked it to her own bedroom. She kept picturing what she just saw in her mind. Kurt was sleeping with Toad. Kurt was actually sleeping with Todd the Toad Tolansky. It wasn't making any sense, Kurt and Toad were enemies when did it become like this? What did she miss?

Trying to calm herself, Kitty went to her desk and pulled out a textbook from her book bag that was sitting beside it. She figured doing homework would help her forget the incident. She even thought of hitting herself on the head with her text book to make sure she wasn't dreaming it all seemed so surreal.

Of course the homework was not any distraction at all; Kitty found herself staring at the wall more often than not trying to make sense of everything that she just saw. She bit her lip and twirled her finger in her soft brown hair that was tied back in her usual pony tail. She sighed and slammed her head down on the desk and folded her arms over her head. "Why didn't I just knock!" she said to herself in frustration.

…

It had to be hours later when a soft knock sounded at her door. "Come in." Kitty said fully aware of who it was going to be, and totally not looking forward to it. Or the conversation that was sure to follow.

Sure enough Kurt walked in; he oozed nervousness and fidgeted a bit, he reminded Kitty of a kicked puppy at this point. He kept his head and eyes down to the ground. "Dinner will be done soon." He croaked out in a voice that didn't sound much like his own. Kitty just nodded in response not able to find her own voice, a very rare occurrence. Kurt stood there for a bit in silence as if working up the courage to speak. It was a talk the two had to have to but Kitty herself was not ready to initiate it.

The silence seemed to stretch on as the minutes passed but Kurt eventually spoke up. "Kitty, I am sorry about earlier." Kurt trailed off unable to say what he was sorry for and he shifted some more, Kitty knew though and understood.

"No," Kitty said finally finding her own voice in the awkward situation that could only be described as becoming worse. "I should have knocked." It was like the situation with Bobby all over again, only she didn't catch Kurt masturbating she caught him sleeping with the vile thing known as Toad. She just didn't get the situation of it at all and curiosity eventually got the best of her.

"Why?" she asked not caring if she sounded rude. It wasn't like she could judge seeing as she was with Lance somewhat. Still Lance was far above Toad in standards. For one Lance actually bathed and cared about his personal hygiene.

"I don't really know why, it just sort of happened." Kurt responded as he sat on the edge of Kitty's bed. He used hands to rub the sides of his head as if he were getting a headache.

"Sorta happened? What do you mean? When did this start?" Kitty continued trying to get as much information as she could from Kurt about this strange situation. She needed some form of clarity for her to be able to possibly understand this. She also needed some kind of insurance that Kurt hadn't lost his freaking mind.

"A couple of weeks ago, we were fighting then it somehow became…that." Kurt's hands fidgeted in his lap. It was obvious that the conversation was becoming uncomfortable for Kurt. Kitty really did not want to hear any more details about…that…anyway. Still there was something she was still curious about.

"So," Kitty stalled for a bit trying to think of the best way to word her next question. "Are you two like an item now?" She blurted out.

Kurt seemed to contemplate the question before answering. "Not really, we just hook up occasionally. Like stress relief or something." Kurt then jumped off Kitty's bed and kneeled on the floor in front of her. He looked up into her eyes with a desperate look on his face.

"Kitty you can't tell anybody about this! I am begging you, please keep it a secret." He grabbed her hands and gave them a slight squeeze. She could feel his hands slightly tremble on hers.

Kitty could understand them wanting to keep it a secret so she agreed. Kurt would have done the same thing for her and Lance so she felt the need to return the favor. Kurt seemed much calmer after she promised to keep his secret. He seemed to return to his old self almost instantly. It was like she never caught him in that compromising position but she couldn't forget. Nor could she fully understand and a part of her hoped that this was just a phase her best friend was going through.

For the rest of the night the situation wasn't brought up, in fact the whole thing made Kitty almost forget she was mad at Lance, almost, not completely. Lance would have some work to do to make up for it and get Kitty's complete forgiveness. After all if it wasn't for Lance's stupidity Kitty would have never seen what cannot ever be unseen.

…..

At school the following Monday Kitty ran into Toad for the first time since the incident. He was standing by his graffiti covered locker when he saw her. When his eyes caught hers his cool demeanor dropped, and Kitty could have sworn he went a few shades paler. He looked down and turned abruptly almost knocking another student down in the process. Kitty made out his face now turning red as he took off down the hall, away from Kitty. It was obvious that Toad was still mortified from the position Kitty caught him in.

As the school day progressed it became clear to Kitty that Toad didn't have a single bad thing to say about her. Normally insults would roll off that creepy tongue of his but this day he kept his mouth shut. In fact he pretty much avoided Kitty if he could, not that she minded in fact she preferred it this way. It made it less awkward on her part as well. Kitty did notice that Toad was still a jerk for the most part towards Kurt whenever he had the chance. In fact Toad seemed just as mean to Kurt as he had any day before and Kurt would insult him back. They didn't seem like they could stand each other so how was it that the two of them were shacking up.

Weeks passed, still Toad pretty much left Kitty alone, and she was the only one of the x-men he didn't bother. If anyone noticed, nothing was said about the oddness. In those weeks Kitty realized there was a slight problem with knowing about Kurt and Toad's secret. Toad was still being pleasant to her but Kurt began to ask Kitty to help him lie to the others to keep the secret affair going.

It became Kitty's job to ensure the others wouldn't go looking for Kurt after he and Toad disappeared during a fight with the Brotherhood boys. Kitty also had to prevent the others from finding out Kurt wasn't at the mansion when he pretended to be in his room studying or sleeping.

Apparently Kurt never brought Toad home in fear that Logan would catch Toad's scent. Fate would have it that on the day Kurt did sneak Toad to his room was the one day that Kitty phased into his room without knocking. Kurt promised Kitty numerous times that he would pay back the favor someday. Kitty knew Kurt would be true on his word and if she ever needed him to cover for her and Lance he gladly would.

While it was slightly irritating for Kitty having to constantly lie and cover Kurt, it wasn't what annoyed her most about the situation. She had a problem with the whole relationship itself. At first it was the fact that Kurt was with Toad that rubbed her the wrong way, but it slowly progressed into something much deeper than that.

Kurt still claimed Toad and him weren't an item they were just simply fooling around. So Kurt was still technically dating Amanda Sefton, he spent a lot of time with her in and out of school when he wasn't with Toad. Toad himself still went on and on about how Wanda was his one true love. When out in public Kurt and Toad still played the role of enemies and acted as if they couldn't stand the sight of one and another.

It was odd to Kitty she didn't understand or like it one bit. Someone was bound to be hurt from the situation. Maybe it was a guy thing to not care like a girl would but even guys had to see that this kind of situation was just wrong. It was unfair to all four people involved…well at least three seeing as Wanda did not recuperate the same feelings Toad claimed to have for her.

…..

It wasn't until almost two months after she phased into Kurt's room and caught the two in the act did she finally see it. It was near the end of October, Halloween was just a week away. The school day had just ended and students began to file out of the building to head home after a long day of classes.

Toad was goofing off in the school parking lot with the rest of the Brotherhood boys next to Lance's jeep. Kurt and Amanda came out of the school building together and walked across the parking lot pavement towards Scott and the others. Before getting into Jean's van Kurt pulled Amada in for a goodbye kiss. Kitty wasn't sure why but she turned towards the Brotherhood boys who were not that far away from them and noticed that Toad had stopped messing around and was now watching Kurt and Amanda intently.

The others were oblivious as to what was going on but Kitty was well aware of the emotions that washed over the frog boy and it shocked her. Toad seemed visibly upset by the display, he looked really hurt. Toad had balled his hands into fists and his eyes never left Kurt as he said goodbye to Amanda and then finally get into the van. The look on Toad's face was one Kitty could say she had never seen before. He almost looked defeated.

Kitty watched Amanda walk off with a smile on her face, her long brown hair bouncing happily down her back. When she looked back to where Toad had been standing only a few moments ago she was sad to see that he was gone. The rest of the Brotherhood were still there but Toad was missing. Kitty felt anger that her idiotic boyfriend was clueless about his teammate's pain. Ignoring Scott's cries for her to hurry up Kitty took some time to tell Lance he was a jerk. Lance seemed confused by Kitty's anger as he tried to ignore Pietro and Fred's jeers.

The car trip to the mansion was a long one, Kitty wanted so badly to mention to Kurt what she just witnessed but knew she couldn't bring it up in the presence of the others. She had to wait till they got back and she could get him alone.

Later after she managed accomplishing the task and Kurt was secured in her room with the door shut did she voice her opinion. She asked Kurt if he considered this agreement with Toad to be hurtful to the other, Kurt insisted Toad didn't mind in fact he was the one to suggest it.

"Really Kitty we are fine." Kurt defended. "I am not bothered by it at all its just stress relief like I told you and Toad feels the same way. He was the one that said he doesn't mind doing…that stuff… It's just for fun nothing personal." After Kurt's assurance Kitty began to think she imagined Toad being upset earlier that day.

After her talk with Kurt, Kitty let her worries slide. If Kurt said it was Toad's idea then frog boy couldn't be that upset, right? Still in the back of Kitty's mind she couldn't erase the image of an upset Toad standing in the parking lot off her mind. It was something she had never seen before, Toad never showed such emotion; it couldn't be anything personal like both parties believed.

Kitty didn't see much of Toad after the incident in the school parking lot, especially since he was still avoiding her since she caught him and Kurt months ago. Things began to go back to normal and Kitty still continued to cover for Kurt like she had been. Scott had admitted his suspicions that the two were up to something no good but he didn't have a clue as to what was really going on. The stress was overwhelming Kitty though and she decided it was her turn to get out of the mansion and enjoy a nice night out with Lance. Kitty figured it was time Kurt started to return the millions of favors he owed her and have him cover for her this one night. Of course Kurt had no choice but to agree and her date was set.

…

Kitty's date went rather pleasant, no drama or fighting between her and Lance. They enjoyed a nice meal, even if it was on the cheap side. They even caught a movie, the sappy romance kind that Lance hated but gritted through it for her. Still not wanting to call it a night and having more time to kill while Kurt covered for her, Kitty and Lance went back to the Brotherhood boarding house.

The problem with going to the Brotherhood boarding house was it became impossible for her to have any private time with Lance, not that she was going to do anything to the extent Kurt and Toad were she just wanted to be alone with her boyfriend. That wasn't going to happen with the other occupants in the house, Pietro constantly interfered. He succeeded in pissing Lance off every time he zipped into the room and zipping away before Lance could hit him. Fred was no better jeering at the couple egged on by Pietro laughing as the house began to shake due to Lance's frustration.

Eventually Kitty had enough; it was a good thing it was almost the time she told Kurt that she would want to go back to the mansion. Kitty decided it would be best to wait outside for Kurt she needed to get away from Pietro and Fred anyway. Unfortunately she had to leave without a good buy kiss because the white haired jerk stood there teasing Lance about it that Lance just gave Kitty a pat on the shoulder instead, unnerved by his fellow housemate.

Stepping out onto the front porch she was greeted by the smell of cigarette smoke. Sitting on the railing of the porch was Toad, Kitty wasn't even aware that he was at the house having not seen him up to that point. In fact the others didn't even mention Toad so maybe there were not aware either. Toad was distracted from his cigarette by her presence. He gave her a soft awkward 'yo' then went back to smoking. Kitty was about to walk away when she was hit by a sudden urge and curiosity began to take ahold of her. She had to ask him.

"Does it bother you?" Kitty asked. "Seeing him with her?" she continued. Kitty thought she was clever by avoiding saying any names in case someone was listening in. Toad tensed at her question and took a long drag off his cigarette, for a moment Kitty wasn't even sure he was going to answer. "Yes," he finally crocked out as he exhaled the smoke. Toad tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he turned some to look at Kitty. She was intrigued on how he seemed to balance on the railing with no problems despite his awkward turned position. Another trait of mutant abilities she assumed.

"Yes it does." His voice was much stronger that time. An odd expression crossed Toad's face and he turned his head away from Kitty.

Over and over in Kitty's mind a little voice was screaming at her not to get any more involved but she found her feet moving as she moved closer to Toad. "Because you want to be with him?" Toad didn't answer or even look at Kitty; he just put his cigarette out and continued to sit precariously on the porch railing. Kitty took his silence as a yes.

"I thought you liked Wanda?" Toad scuffed. "I do…did…well I don't know any more yo." Toad seemed unsure for a second if he should continue speaking like he just realized who he was talking to and what he was talking about. Sharing secrets was not something he did often. "See I sorta forced it since it was joke about how I don't be crushin on dem girls and then they guys were all calling me queer and shit. So I convinced myself my liking Wanda was fer real but she turned me down and moved on. Then fuzzball came along and my mind is all fucked up yo. I guess I was just fronting ya know?"

Kitty could understand what he was getting at, Toad's lack of love life put his orientation into question and Wanda was convenient. She was there and he could use her. If faking an image of him as a woman hungry adolescent was enough to keep people from thinking he was gay then Toad would use it.

"You should tell him then Todd." Kitty wasn't sure why she used his real name at this point but the way he turned to her showed he had noticed. "He thinks your fine with the arrangement because you were the one that suggested it I guess. If you really like Kurt," Kitty whispered the name and looked around cautiously. "Then this isn't good, you will just end up hurting yourself in the end."

Todd sighed and ran his hands through his dirty hair. "I know," he said. "I know this is a bad idea but I can't give it up. This arrangement is all I have; I want to have him as much as I can while I am able too. I guess I am selfish like that yo." Todd fidgeted some.

"Besides he doesn't feel the same it'd be kinda pointless ya know, after all he has that bitch doesn't he? As hard as it is for me to admit it, he deserves her so much more than me. Why have the mutt when you can have the purebred." Todd sighed, his cracked and dirty nails digging into the wood railing he was sitting atop of.

"You're being too hard on yourself." Kitty said sympathetically trying to comfort Todd in some way. Todd looked back at her and for the first time it was like looking at the real Todd, no tough persona or annoying fronts. This was the real Todd, raw emotions and all. It was a look that reminded Kitty of that day she caught him watching Kurt and Amanda in the school parking lot.

"Am I?" he questioned in a voice full of spite. "Honestly who would you rather the Fuzz butt be with, someone like me, or someone like Amanda?" Todd's vulnerability was hidden within that short instant as his tough front began to take over again.

Kitty was surprised by Todd's burst of anger but as hard as it was to admit he was right. It wasn't the idea of Kurt being into guys that bothered her at first, it was the fact that he was with Toad. Seeing Todd so upset because he thought he wasn't worthy really rattled Kitty, she felt guilt wash over her for her earlier thoughts.

"Look Toad I might not ever truly understand you and sure I wasn't happy at first to find out about you and Kurt. But I think even you deserve to be happy, even if I or anyone else might not totally agree with it." Kitty said this feeling in her heart it was the right advice she could give.

"If you want me to be happy then don't tell him, please." Todd said jumping off the porch railing. "You should go soon before Lance sees us and gets all jealous and crap. He be pissed off already and shit." Todd said as the house rattled a bit from inside, Lance was still not that happy with the other boys at the moment.

"Yeah it is late." Kitty said as she looked at her watch just a few more minutes before Kurt showed up. Realizing that Toad was still behind her Kitty suddenly felt a need to warn him. "He is going to port here in a few to take me home." She said remembering her agreement with Kurt earlier. It was the easiest way to sneak back into the X Mansion.

A look crossed Todd's face and he nodded before rushing into the boarding house. Still standing in the doorway Todd stopped and looked back at Kitty, he gave her a soft smile before closing the door behind him. It was a rare smile and Kitty wondered if Todd had ever shown it to anyone before her.

Kitty smiled back at the closed door knowing Todd couldn't see it before beginning to walk towards the sidewalk that lined the road. Kurt suddenly appeared in front of her and in seconds with a poof they were back at Xavier's school standing in Kitty's room. Kurt wished her a goodnight and without a word about Todd left her alone, but Todd was the only thing on Kitty's mind.

Kitty knew though that she gave her word that she would leave it alone. As hard as it was Kitty reminded herself that she was one to keep her word so she held her tongue as she climbed into bed. It was hard fighting the urge to run to Kurt's room and blab everything that she knew.

Unfortunately sleep did not come easy for Kitty she tossed and turned as she debated with herself. Sleep eluded her as she struggled internally on what she should do; just leaving the situation as it was did not sit well with her. Still she just couldn't interfere, it would just make things even worse right. She had to figure something out and she needed to think fast.

….

Her morning routine was a blur; Kitty was surprised she hadn't tried to comb her hair with her toothbrush considering how out of it she was. She cried out in frustration as she realized she just poured the orange juice into her cheerios rather than the milk. Logan sat across from her holding the morning newspaper but he wasn't looking at it. Instead he was staring at her one brow cocked in curiosity.

"Bad night?" he asked as Kitty just gave in and ate the cheerios floating in the orange juice. Logan was used to seeing Rouge behave this way; mornings were always her worst enemy, but never Kitty. She was one of the few that rolled out with a smile plastered to her face.

"I couldn't sleep." Kitty groaned out. Logan put the paper down his face didn't change as he regarded Kitty for a few moments like he was attempting to read her mind. A little while later Logan slouched back in his hair and crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Does it have to do with whatever it is you and Kurt are hiding?" Logan's face never changed as he questioned her. He was one of the few that noticed these past few months Kitty and Kurt have been acting completely out of whack and were obviously up to something.

Kitty hesitated on her next bite but reminded herself this was Logan and he could smell the fear in her hesitation, she tried her hardest to shrug it off. "It couldn't be about that," Kitty said putting on a strong face. "Because Kurt and I would have to be hiding something in the first place." Logan didn't seem to buy it.

"So you two sneaking around isn't hiding anything then what else could it be." He challenged. "It is more of a girl thing." It was a simple response but Kitty hoped it would scare Logan off and he wouldn't push it anymore. It seemed to work as Logan picked the paper back up and began to read again, still he had a look of not buying it plastered on his face.

Thankfully Jean and the others came in and Kitty was able to excuse herself from the table and leave for class. To avoid more suspicion Kitty tried her hardest to be her chipper and cheerful self in the car ride to class and when Rogue told her to shut up she felt she had done a good job accomplishing it.

At school Kitty found it hard to keep her cheerful act up. She was exhausted and was suffering from a massive headache caused by sleep deprivation. It didn't help either when she saw Toad a few feet away by his locker. When he saw her though he didn't run this time, for the first time in two months he just looked at her and went back to what he was doing. He didn't acknowledge her still but at least he didn't flip her off like he just did to Scott as he walked past.

Apparently their talk the night before made Toad's embarrassment of even being around her diminish, Kitty hadn't decided yet if that was a good thing or not. Taking her books and with a slam of her locker Kitty was off to class.

Sadly her day wasn't getting much better especially when she entered her English class. Toad was in this class with her as well as Kurt. It was the most awkward class she had to suffer through these past few months because of those two. Sure enough they were sitting their bickering with each other like they usually did. She sat in front of them and tried her hardest to drone out their name calling as it intensified her headache.

Soon she found herself drifting off as the class started their reading assignment.

…

"Ms. Pryde!" the loud voice of the teacher boomed making Kitty jump awake. She looked around confused as most of the class was staring at her. Kurt looked like he wanted to say something to her but was afraid with the teacher glaring. "Well Ms. Pryde I asked you to read the next paragraph that is if you were paying attention." Kitty was screwed she thought to herself as she stood up and grabbed the text book, she didn't even know what page they were on.

"What's the matter?" the teacher asked. "Hard to pay attention when you are sleeping huh?" Kitty shook her head quickly. "I wasn't sleeping." Kitty lied, the teacher smiled at this, was this lady always this evil Kitty thought to herself. Then again it was very rare that she would be on the receiving end of her wrath. "Really now," the teacher said. "If you weren't sleeping then you should have no problem reading the next paragraph."

Kitty was just about to wing it and pray she didn't get a detention when a loud laugh sounded from behind her. "What the fuck you expect yo, this shit be so boring that even miss preppy here can't stay awake." Todd Tolansky said loudly turning the teachers glare onto himself.

"Mr. Tolansky I will not have you use that kind of language in this class." The teacher yelled back her checks tinted red in embarrassment. Todd didn't look at Kitty he just kept his eyes locked on the teacher. "Language? You mean the English language because that's pretty freaking confusin considering that's what you are supposed to be teaching us." He gave a snarky grin.

"One more word Tolansky, one more word I dare you." The teacher seemed to not even notice Kitty anymore so she quickly sat down again hoping Toad wouldn't push this anymore.

"One more word or what? You will make me continue to sit here and pass out listening to this story about a girl who gets her fake leg stolen. It's fucking retarded!"

"Principal's office, NOW!" The teacher roared out as Todd was already standing up as if he knew. "Whatever yo beats being fucking here." As Todd stormed out he briefly looked at Kitty before exiting the room.

The teacher told the class to finish silently reading the story as she made sure that Toad makes it to the principal Kelly's office and she briefly left the room as well. When she returned she didn't say anything else to Kitty, her anger with Toad having her forgot her annoyance earlier. Kurt even commented how odd that was, Toad was notorious for getting in trouble in class sure but he never tried to bring it directly to himself like that. Especially if it meant preventing an x-geek from getting in trouble he loved watching them get yelled at every once in a while.

Kitty then began to wonder, did he do it on purpose to save her. If things had continued the way it was going Kitty would have certainly received a detention. There was no reason for Toad's outburst he wasn't the one in trouble, just Kitty. She couldn't forget either how Toad looked right at her as he left the room as if he knew what he was doing. Why would he do that though? Sure she knew his secrets and stuff but that was no reason to get sent to the principal's office on her account. If Kurt still questioned Toad's outburst he didn't really show it anymore as he went back reading his text and Kitty found herself getting pissed off.

As lunch approached Kitty hoped that Toad was still in the school building and hadn't been sent home for his outburst. She needed to thank him regardless if it was intentional or not. Luck would have it she caught Toad at his locker before lunch period began, he hadn't been sent home.

Toad had noticed her approaching and put on a confused face. "Eh whats up Kitty cat?" he asked looking around to see who was watching and who wasn't. He seemed a bit nervous.

"Nothing I just wanted to thank you for saving my butt in English earlier." Kitty tried to put on her best smile to ease Todd's feelings a bit. "I don't know what your' talking about yo, the bitch was annoying me is all." Todd said as he looked back at his locker.

"You just happened to voice that opinion when she was attacking me then." Kitty wasn't buying it. Todd seemed to know he couldn't deny it so he didn't bother to anymore still he looked back at Kitty and grinned. "Ya have ta admit the detention I got was totally worth it." Kitty sighed a little in relief only hearing it was a detention and nothing serious.

As Kitty stood there she began to study Todd's locker door, it was discolored from graffiti and attempts to buffer some of it off. As she studied it though she made out a word that looked like someone had tried to wipe it off and only succeeded and smearing it. 'Freak' it read and she wondered if Toad wrote that himself or if someone tagged it.

The more she thought about it the more she realized she did not really know much about Todd. He didn't make it easy though always portraying his tough front and tended to gross anyone around him out as much as he could. There was probably a good reason behind that and as she studied the past graffiti that once used to be a drawing of some sort that Toad himself did she began to wonder just who the real Todd Tolansky was.

Toad shut his locker and eyed Kitty oddly probably wondering why she was still standing there. People normally didn't stay near the Toad unless they had too. Kitty became aware of how weird it was becoming and apologized as she stepped back. Before Kitty could leave she heard the distinctive sound of Kurt's laugh, apparently Todd heard it to because he quickly looked over his shoulder.

It was Kurt alright and the source of his amusement was standing right next to him. Amanda the beautiful dark skinned girl was walking alongside him and seemed delighted by whatever it was the two of them were talking about. Todd looked back at Kitty quickly and gave her a half shrug before hopping off in the opposite direction. He didn't stick around long enough for Kurt to notice him but Kurt did notice Kitty and asked her to join him and Amanda for lunch.

Feeling her anger boil up again Kitty turned down his offer, getting a little snippy with him in the process. The tone in her voice must have made Amanda mad because she gave her a pretty dirty look but it just made Kitty feel more victorious as she stormed off. Leaving a confused Kurt behind he didn't even know what he had done but blamed it on her odd mood she had been in all day.

It annoyed her so much that Kurt would flaunt his relationship with Amanda in front of Toad like that. Still she knew she couldn't completely blame Kurt for it, he wasn't aware it bothered Toad because Toad would never tell him. He would never tell Kurt he wanted more out of their occasional hook up relationship. Kitty swore she wouldn't say anything but her resolve was greatly being tested.

It was very apparent to Rogue too that Kitty was not listening to her what so ever, as she continued to ask her the same question repeatedly with no answer. Rogue looked at Jean before reaching over the lunch table and pressing her gloved hand onto Kitty's shoulder in a pushing manner, which got her attention.

Kitty jumped in panic and realized everyone at the table was staring at her. "You okay there spaz?" Rogue asked scrunching her face up in bewilderment. Kitty quickly took note that Rogue was wearing her gloves and calmed down some she was trying her hardest to make sure Rogue didn't accidently observe her memories and find out all about Kurt and Todd's secret.

"I am fine," Kitty said quickly trying to wave off concern. "I asked if you were going to the Halloween school dance this Friday." Rogue asked again. "Oh!" Kitty had almost forgotten about that. "Yeah I am going." She just had to find a costume first. That is where the conversation shifted to next were her friends were throwing out ideas of what costumes they would wear and giving their opinions on the others decisions.

…

The hype of the upcoming Halloween school dance did help Kitty ease her mind off of Kurt and Toad for a bit especially when Lance asked if they could go together. She had a hard time convincing him but Lance finally agreed to do a couple's costume with her. Unfortunately she had to compromise and they were going as fifty style mobsters rather than cowgirl and cowboy like she wanted.

Sadly not everyone in the school decided that Friday should be a fun day as one of her teachers decided to be cruel and scheduled a huge test on the day of the school dance. So Rogue, Kurt, Evan and her decided to have a study session of sorts as a way to prepare for it and not lose their excitement. However it was kind of hard to focus because everyone was talking about the dance tomorrow and less about the school work.

It really didn't help Kitty's mood when Kurt gushed about how excited he was since Amada was going to dress up as a cat girl or something of the sorts. Of course they would go together as a couple, why wouldn't they. She wondered if Todd would be there, from what she got from Lance it sounded like all of the Brotherhood was going to attend the dance.

Kurt wasn't shutting up about Amanda and all Kitty could think of was the look on Todd's face whenever he saw them together, she could hear him pleading with her to keep it a secret that he liked Kurt. Just yesterday she covered for Kurt so he could go sneak off and have a rendezvous' with Todd yet here he was talking about Amanda like nothing else mattered and her anger intensified.

She normally never used to get angry like this and she tried to control it really she did but before she was even aware of it she was up and yanking Kurt away from the table by his arm. He called out in confusion but Kitty dragged him towards the wall and phased through it taking Kurt along with her. She found them in the back of the pantry and Kitty finally let go of him.

"Kitty what the heck?" Kurt asked looking around at his surroundings before looking back at her. The realization of what she did finally drew upon her she knew what her intentions were but she wasn't sure if it was the right thing. Todd would hate her for this but looking back Todd never liked her before this whole mess anyway. If Todd hating her meant preventing him from getting hurt any worse than he already had it was totally worth it.

"We need to talk," Kitty started, "We have for a while now too." She leaned her back against the pantry door so no one could come in. She hoped her abruptness didn't cause too much alarm so they would come looking for her.

"Okay," Kurt rubbed his arm that she dragged him in with. "You could have just asked you know." At that moment Kitty heard Rogue and Evan calling for her and Kurt. "Port us somewhere else please, I don't want the others to hear." Kitty said quietly as she let go of the door and grabbed for Kurt.

The smell of sulfur consumed her and she felt her stomach drop and pinch at the feeling of teleporting. When she stepped back she almost didn't recognize where she was, she was outside she could tell from the trees surrounding her. It was very quiet like no one was around.

"We should be fine here." Kurt spoke up, "This is the edge of the park not many people wonder over here since its well away from the kid's playground and it's very wooded." Kitty nodded wondering how Kurt even found this little clearing.

"I am not doing it anymore." Kitty started feeling the need just to get it over with. "I am not lying for you and Todd anymore." Kurt looked a little sympathetic at this.

"I know I have asked a lot from you Kitty but you can't tell anyone. It would do more harm the good." Kurt tried to counter.

"Don't get me wrong Kurt I won't tell anyone but I won't cover you anymore. What you are doing is wrong. It is unfair to Amanda and you might not believe it but it's unfair to Todd as well."

"You are right I am being unfair to Amanda I know that. I am basically cheating even if it's not on an emotional level. If she found out she would leave me and I don't want that. She is able to look past the blue fur and like me." Kurt looked down at his hands like he could see the blue fur through the hologram.

"You are forgetting Todd, this affects him too." Kitty kept going, knowing that she had to make sure Todd wasn't forgotten, just thrown to the side like he wasn't needed anymore.

"Since when did you start calling him by his first name?" Kurt asked he sounded like he was puzzled, probably because he rarely heard Todd referred to anything other than Toad. "For a while now," Kitty crossed her arms across her chest. "We talk you know I probably know a lot more about him then you do and I am not the one fooling around with him." It was a bluff but she had a feeling Kurt wouldn't be able to tell.

"I didn't know you two were friends now." Kurt frowned at this. "He never talks about you." Kitty smiled. "But Todd never talks bad about me does he." Kurt had to think about this and realized she was right.

"Okay just hear me out Kurt, I don't think you get the picture yet so I have to tell you something I swore to Todd I never would. He likes you Kurt, he likes you a lot." Kitty wasn't surprised when Kurt's face dropped in shock.

Before he could respond Kitty kept going. "It hurts him to see you with Amanda but he won't admit it. He is willing to let you use him just so he can be close to you. I won't be a part of it anymore. You need to choose one and end it with the other."

Kurt looked annoyed suddenly. "Todd told me it doesn't bother him, why would he say it does to you?" he argued.

"I am not lying Kurt, and you still need to choose one before you lose both. If you don't say anything then I will, I am sure Amanda would love to know you are cheating on her."

"Stop it Kitty you make it sound worse than it is, I know I was wrong by cheating but I couldn't help it and I feel bad. I will make it up to her I promise but you're just making it worse. I thought you of all people would understand what I am going through." Kurt was upset she knew she was pushing his buttons and he was about to leave her there.

"I do understand Kurt I just don't think you do; cheating is never okay this set up is not going to work much longer. I just want you to really think about this, there was a reason you went the way you did with Todd. Think about that and make your decision. You have to end this right he is more involved now than before, do what's right for him as well as Amanda." Kitty let her frustration come forth as she took one more big breath of air. "Kurt just stop being selfish!

With one last look at Kitty and not another word Kurt ported away leaving her in the clearing. That was fine she needed the walk home to calm down, her nerves were rattled. Her hands shook a bit she just hoped she did what was right. As she left she wasn't even aware of the eyes watching her from a nearby tree.

….

The next day Kurt avoided her and Kitty was surprised to see that Todd was absent. Lance said he didn't know where the young mutant was he had come to school but later just vanished. At lunch Kitty wasn't surprised to see Amanda glued to Kurt's side and Kurt tried his hardest to avoid making eye contact with Kitty. She wasn't sure if it was from guilt or anger she just really hoped that Kurt was trying to make a decision, she just wished Todd was there so Kurt wouldn't overlook him.

It was almost near the end of lunch when Todd walked into the cafeteria with a big smirk on his face and Kitty felt herself sigh in relief but she immediately sensed that something was off with Todd. He walked right past their table and gave Kurt the biggest smile he could muster but did not say a word he just kept on walking. Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his chair and Kitty wondered if she was the only one to notice it.

Todd joined the other Brotherhood boys at their table and ignored Lance's questions about his whereabouts, he just kept his eyes on Kurt's table and that smile still on his face. It was like he was almost daring Kurt to do something or any of the others that were sitting there. When he looked at Kitty though his smile dropped and his eyes hardened before he got up and left again.

Kitty knew at that moment that Todd knew, Kurt must have told him that she blabbed. The idea of him knowing her betrayal upset her so much she didn't even care that the others were at the table she just looked at Kurt. "You told him that I told you didn't you? I can't believe you would be so selfish just because you were mad." Kitty pushed her lunch tray away from her and proceeded to storm out.

She wasn't sure where she was going to go, maybe just head towards class and wait for it to start. As she walked down the hallway she heard Kurt call out to her. She stopped and turned around watching as Kurt run to catch up.

"Look Kitty I don't know what that was all about but I didn't say anything not yet I swear. I am going to talk to him but not today. After the dance, I know he and Amanda are both excited about it I didn't want to ruin anyone's day." Kurt tried to defend himself.

Kitty sighed and looked down at her white sneakers; this was all just becoming one massive headache for her. "That is fine but do it soon I can't handle this anymore." Kitty looked back into Kurt's face. "Just make sure you choose whatever makes you happy and know that I will still be your friend regardless of the decision." She would have said more but the bell sounded ending lunch and the hallway began to fill up with bodies.

The rest of the day went quickly and Kitty found herself unable to talk to Kurt really as he and she had to get ready for the school dance. Todd was in the remainder of his classes but he kept to himself and was oddly quiet. He didn't even respond to any of the other student's insults, he seemed oblivious to everything and everyone around him.

…..

As Kitty studied herself in the mirror admiring how nice the pinstriped skirt she was wearing fit her there was a knock on the door, Rogue was hurrying her out so they could get to the dance. Kitty wasn't even sure if Rogue was in a costume or just wearing her normal clothes but didn't question it. Kurt had left earlier to pick up Amanda and as much as that annoyed Kitty she held it in. Kurt needed time to decide she wasn't going to rush him anymore then she already did.

Arriving at the school's gymnasium Kitty took in the cheesy Halloween decorations and set off to find Lance, she found Kurt and Amanda first. Kurt was dressed as a classical vampire while Amanda wore a headband with cheetah ears. She smiled and played nice but was thankfully saved when the Brotherhood boys finally arrived. She excused herself quickly and made her way to Lance who was looking pretty sharp in his matching pinstriped suit. Still would have been better in a cowboy hat in her opinion.

Pietro had zipped off before she could get close enough to see what he was wearing but Freddy and Todd were still there. Todd was covered in this fake blood and had cuts and bruises all over him Freddy had the blood on him too but not as much and he appeared to be licking it off his arm as Todd smacked him.

"Stop eating that yo!" Todd cried out. "I didn't ditch classes making all this fake blood and shit so you can go an eat it all." Fred frowned.

"I can't help it, it tastes really good." Lance just eyed the bigger boy in disgust having not noticed Kitty yet. "Of course it tastes good it's made out of fucking sugar but that doesn't mean you should eat it yo." Todd noticed Kitty first and quickly went silent; Lance noticed and looked over at Kitty. If he found it odd that Kitty's presence made Todd shut up and didn't voice it.

Instead he was too busy gushing over how hot Kitty looked she ignored him and smiled at Todd. "You made the blood that's pretty cool." She spoke nicely. "What's it made out of?" Todd hesitated to answer but Fred didn't hold back. "Corn syrup mostly, that and other crap. Toad came up with it when we couldn't find a costume to fit me, figured we could just be zombies. Pretty neat huh? It's pretty tasty too makes it better." Todd rolled his eyes as Freddy began licking his arm again.

"Whatever yo had to figure something out because even sumo wrestler costumes are not meant for people as big as you." Toad huffed as he hopped away and Fred followed. Lance just shrugged it off and asked Kitty for a dance.

Most the night was pleasant after that; Kitty spent a majority of it dancing with Lance. She wasn't even paying attention to Kurt or Toad. The pleasant evening was soon interrupted when a fight broke out. It happened that the two people fighting were Kurt and Toad and this surprised Kitty. They still put on that enemy front but they didn't get in physical fights like this. They were really wailing on each other and Todd looked so angry.

Kitty didn't know what to do as Toad pushed himself away from Kurt called him a coward then gave Amanda the middle finger before running out the door leaving everyone wondering what caused the fight. Many attributed it to Toad just being his usual annoying self and Kurt defending himself.

Something was not right though Kurt seemed worried. He stood there watching the door that Toad had left through and rubbing the side of his face where Todd had left a pretty nice bruise. He apologized to Amanda and chased after Toad. This shocked Kitty and Lance too as he attempted to stop Kurt from going after Toad but Kitty stopped him. "Don't let those idiots ruin our night." She said as she hugged Lance.

Her eyes were on the door and she hoped those two could work something out without killing each other. Scott and the others were unsure if they should go after Kurt or not but decided to just let it slide it wasn't like Toad was much of a threat and if those two wanted to be morons and miss out on all the fun then let them.

Kitty did not see or hear from either Todd or Kurt for the rest of the night. She even made it home before Kurt and wondered if he was okay, was it the right thing to let him go after Todd alone. She felt anxious and wondered what happened, she just hoped it wasn't too unpleasant for both Todd and Kurt.

…

Falling asleep came hard for Kitty and she slept later then she had meant too waking up she was surprised to hear that Kurt had already left for the day. Disappointed she wouldn't get to hear what happened Kitty tried to find something to kill the time. It was hours later when she was reading a magazine in her room that a knock sounded on her door.

Opening the door up Kitty was greeted by the site of Kurt. "Hey," he said softly. "Can I come in, I want to talk for a bit."

"Sure," Kitty said letting him in and shutting the door behind her. She took a seat at her desk chair and Kurt sat on her bed just like he had two months ago when she first found out about his dirty little secret.

"I made up my mind." He calmly stated and Kitty felt her adrenaline kick in. Before she could just start spewing out questions Kurt held up his hand to silent her. "I wanted to thank you, you were right I was being selfish. You helped me see this and I feel really bad for putting you in the middle of it."

Kitty smiled. "It's what friends do, we torment each other even if we don't mean too." Kitty jumped up and sat on the bed next to Kurt. "So are you going to keep tormenting me or are you going to tell me your decision." Kurt smiled.

"I had a serious talk with Todd last night after our fight at the dance. He admitted to me that he did like me just like you said. I decided this morning to come clean so I went to see Amanda. I told her I was cheating on her for the past few months I apologized for hurting her and told her that we had to end it." Kitty put her arm around Kurt for comfort as his eyes prickled with tears.

"I guess I grew more attached to Todd these past few months then I realized. I picked him that night months ago and it has always been him since. I was just lying to myself." Kurt gave out a harsh laugh and looked at Kitty.

"I just have one more favor to ask." Kurt gave her a cheerful grin. "Can you keep it quiet just a bit longer, Todd and I aren't ready yet for everyone to know we are in a relationship you see."

Kitty found herself laughing as she hugged Kurt close, she felt the tension and stress of the past few months just lift from her. "Of course you big dork, I am an expert now after two months of it, what's another two or three." Letting go Kitty sat back and smiled at Kurt. "I am just happy for you Kurt, I am happy for you and Todd. I am glad you were able to make a decision and do what is right even if it was a hard one."

Kitty didn't get many details about Kurt and Todd's talk or what happened that night as much as she tried. Kurt was pretty good at changing the subject or avoiding the questions. However when he asked her to help him clean out the fake blood stains on his vampire costume she couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't all from the fight and not something more. She wasn't sure if she honestly wanted to know that answer and she made sure never to phase into someone's bedroom ever again.


End file.
